One Sentence To Say It All
by MomoDesu
Summary: 50 themed sentences centered around Takumi and Nana [Hachi] written for the livejournal community 1sentence. Sentences rated anywhere from K to M.


This was my first Nana piece for the livejournal community 1sentence and it centers around Ichinose Takumi and Komatsu Nana (Hachi).

Each sentence goes off of each individual theme; none of the sentences are related.

All of these sentences range from G to a hard R (for cursing and implications of sex).

Enjoy! I hope I did a good job with sticking with the characterizations of Takumi and Nana!

* * *

Alpha Theme Set

1. Comfort - She ran to him when she felt lonely; why did he of all people have to become her security blanket?

2. Kiss - "Nana," Takumi whispered, "when you kiss me the world seems to fade away."

3. Soft - Takumi's touch was harsh, never soft, but Nana took comfort in it regardless.

4. Pain - Nana always felt hurt in one way or another, regardless if they were together or apart.

5. Potatoes - He hated when she cooked potatoes, but he would never tell her that to avoid seeing her cry.

6. Rain - "It's raining again," Nana commented, knowing what Takumi's favorite rainy day activity was.

7. Chocolate - The chocolate cake sat on the table ready for his return; the icing was half melted away when she realized that he wasn't coming home tonight.

8. Happiness - Takumi never knew true happiness until the day he saw Nana holding their newborn child.

9. Telephone - Nana jumped when her phone rang; maybe Takumi was calling like he said he would.

10. Ears - Her voice was music to his ears, the way she cried out only for him; there was a rush of manly pride when she shrieked his name.

11. Name - "Just for one day I wish that the world would forget about me," he mumbled as he looked through the tabloid magazine; he grew tired of seeing his image and name everywhere.

12. Sensual - Takumi's appearance on stage was so cool and sensual it was no wonder that every woman in Japan wanted to take this man to bed; Nana was rather smug that it was HER bed he came to.

13. Death - "That woman will be the death of me," Takumi mumbled, smelling all of the food that Nana had cooked in anticipation of his homecoming.

14. Sex - No matter how many times she tried to convince herself she was wrong, she knew in the back of her head it was only sex to him.

15. Touch - "I will be the only one you ever touch, the only one you ever kiss, and damn sure the only one you will ever fuck!" Takumi raged, jealous of of her relationship with Nobu.

16. Weakness - "You are my only weakness," he said as he kissed her naked shoulder.

17. Tears - He had taken enough; from that moment on Takumi vowed that he would never again be the cause of Nana's tears.

18. Speed - Nana fell so hard for him so fast; Takumi often wondered if she was in love with him or the idea of him.

19. Wind - "I want to go to the beach," Nana said; she missed the ocean breeze blowing through her hair.

20. Freedom - When he dragged her off she felt like a prisoner; she just needed to let him get out his aggressions and he would set her free again.

21. Life - He didn't want to admit it but Nana and the baby were his life, not music or his career like everyone thought.

22. Jealousy - He was so jealous of Nana's relationship with Nobu and Shin he wanted to lock her away forever so she would belong to him and only him.

23. Hands - Takumi's hands shook as he slid the simple gold band onto her finger; life would never be the same after today.

24. Taste - Though they had said goodbye hours ago her taste was still on his tongue.

25. Devotion - Takumi only wished that Hachi would be as devoted to him as she was to Nana.

26. Forever - He never wanted Nana to leave, she had to be his and his alone.

27. Blood - Nana bit the inside of her cheek so hard she drew blood, anything to keep from crying in front of him.

28. Sickness - She tried way too hard to please him and be the perfect wife; it made him sick.

29. Melody - "Now I know why you never got in on Blast," Takumi said with a laugh; Nana's singing was horribly off key as she sang their child a lullaby.

30. Star - "Make a wish," he whispered.

31. Home - "Wherever you are is my home," he said before he hit the 'end call' button on the phone.

32. Confusion - She had said to never call again before she hung up; what had he done wrong now?

33. Fear - She curled up into a ball after he left to go back to Reira's party, for the first time fearing Takumi and his jealousy.

34. Lightning/Thunder - Her scream was louder than normal, he thanked whoever was listening that the storm outside was louder.

35. Bonds - They strengthened their bond every night when they bathed; if it meant becoming closer to him Nana vowed they would stay in the water until it became tepid.

36. Market - "She's not on the market anymore," Takumi roared as he yanked Nana's hand away from Nobu; he missed his chance.

37. Technology - Nana stared at the cell phone that had been silent for hours after he had promised to call; she hated technology.

38. Gift - When she said she was pregnant Takumi was scared and annoyed, then he realized that she was giving him the greatest gift she could ever give him.

39. Smile - Takumi hated the smile she reserved for Nana, that special smile that could make one feel like they were the only person in the world; he wished she would smile at him like that.

40. Innocence - Sometimes Nana wished she could get back that little bit of innocence that was left before she met Takumi.

41. Completion - When they had sex he felt oddly complete with Nana, a feeling he had never experienced with the women he cheated on her with.

42. Clouds - As he stood on the shore near his father's house watching the clouds go by he longed to share this moment of solitude with Nana.

43. Sky - "Look at the sky, Nana," he said, pointing out a shooting star.

44. Heaven - Being inside of her was the closest thing he had found to heaven.

45. Hell - Takumi used to love going out on tour, but now it was nothing more than hell.

46. Sun - No matter how horrible the day had been, their child was the sunshine in his life.

47. Moon - The moonlight made her sweat slick skin glisten; he only wished he could stay to see how she looked in the early morning light.

48. Waves - Anger flowed off of him in waves, making her afraid of him; she would hide in the bathroom until it blew over.

49. Hair - She loved how his hair fell over them when they made love, like a black curtain hiding them away from the rest of the world.

50. Supernova - As her pregnancy progressed her mood swings and anger became massively explosive; he swore to himself that this would be their first and last child.


End file.
